


The Auction

by TheFoxBoys



Category: Spiral Knights
Genre: Auction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxBoys/pseuds/TheFoxBoys
Summary: "Powerful outbursts surrounded by a peaceful crowd. Exuberant showoffs among the most humble of knights. The concentration of wealth of a poor Spiral Order. No matter where any sights would lay, the Auction House was always a place of extremes, so there wasn't any surprise for what was about to happen in front of its bid charts screens."





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a practice work for The Lust Fox, this first story brings some interesting developments of a decaying Spiral Order economy, where everything can, has, and must go.

Powerful outbursts surrounded by a peaceful crowd. Exuberant showoffs among the most humble of knights. The concentration of wealth of a poor Spiral Order. No matter where any sights would lay, the Auction House was always a place of extremes, so there wasn't any surprise for what was about to happen in front of its bid charts screens.

As much as the most pompous cavaliers of Haven could don the finesse and powerful armor and gear Cradle could ever offer, the Order suffered from a persistent poverty ever since the crash landing took place. That was merely highlighted by the notable populace of beggars, fallen and poorly remunerated knights in the surroundings of the town square, in contrast to the bright and wealth group of bidding regulars at the balconies of the Auction House. The only matter in common was interest, the will to make their life, equipment and crowns worth something within the trading business run by the Strangers.

At the growing heat of the rising morning and shouting of the present early crowd in front of the town fountain, a subtle figure started to make her into the crowd, heading towards the displays where most of the well succeeded merchants usually stand. She suited herself well against the bar, found a way to stand up from those around, and put up the only thing she had on hands, a sign, to auction the only valuable thing she could offer: her body. 

Prostitution wasn't really a surprise to the eyes of those present, even those who daily frequented the place were used to head to the back alleys to find some company and relief after a long stressful day or a successful big deal. However, it was unthinkable someone would have the courage to come out of the city shadows and announce themselves as an agent of pleasure, someone willing to attend the deep needs of their clients in exchange of money. No wonder the reception towards that precedent was so heart warming, everybody watching the scene had a story to confess regarding that background world of inner selfish wishes.

Cautiously, those interested began approaching her, trying to verify the deal and attest the quality of the offer. The most invested to offer the first bids had their hands and fingers twitching over her, looking for a small feel at the skin when looking at her wasn't just enough. As much as her humble low level cobalt armor was quite revealing, with the sides of her body exposed with the lack of her under armor suit, just sights weren't enough for some as everybody wanted their part if they weren't prepared enough to cover her fees.

She was too generous, having herself apparently ready for all the uprising she caused, if not overjoyed and charitable for those willing to feel her. With her chest, granted with good enough size for hands to inspect and hold onto, were firm and big enough to peak out of the armor front strip, with nipples teasing their hard volume through the cloth as the hands started rubbing and poking their fingers along the side of her breasts. The ones way ahead of themselves went straight for her hips, where palms couldn't simply rest with just a touch on her reveling volume, trying to grope and dig their way to under the gear, as it covered a secretly drenched crouch from all the action. Suddenly, the outstanding figure, that was once ahead of the crowd, started to get overwhelmed by knights and pleasure.

Managing to keep composure, however, the girl tried to sustain the sobriety of her auction and person. Gradually, conquered the consent of those present to a policy of "look, but don't touch", to the envy of whom didn't had the chance to and the thirst of those who had. As soon as order, along with her wit, were recomposed, the auction started to take place, knights summoning price tags with their offers, one after another on a constant rampant for her happiness, and desperation of many being left behind in this wild game of luxury.

On the very moment the bid war started to hint a slowdown and a fierce dispute between a selected, wealth few, a bright image walks through the packed crowd. The man, enlightened with full Celestial cloth said to be forged with the fabric of the essence of the cosmos, had little to no effort making way among the public, given his blinding and known persona; was none other than the most successful merchant of Cradle, involved in all commodities markets, from mass stock of basic needs to high end selective luxury. With little to enough will, he could dictate any tendencies into the market, playing the odds on his favor to run his ever increasing treasure and lust.

Bidders and overlookers opened ways like parting seas, slowly displaying his messianic image towards the girl, already aware of his presence the very moment her senses glanced the awes and his brightness among the crowd, as if to make clear he was her main target all along. Sharing ominous looks to each other, as if to lift a brief mystery of the whole commotion being planned among some of those present, they studied each other with subtle expressions, allowing the noble to devour her exposed beaut with his eyes, while his hands summoned his arsenal to present his goods.

Unlike the humble girl, he was reserved, and unpacked a node storing his offering, handed with gentle as their hands met over the item, allowing them to exchange some caressing touches, as if to bargain with each other their subconscious interests. She gladly took the artifact, and after briefly inspecting its contents, as much as none of the public present watching the deal unfold could peak at the goods, the girl smiled in a mix of joy and surprise, not expecting all the care and interest her admirer had shown.

The temptress nodded, agreeing with what she has seen in both the bid and the bidder, prompting the luminescent knight to smirk, trading teases with her as their eyes instigated each other more thoroughly, devouring their bodies with a magnetic lust, pulling them ever closer. Soon, the crowd as a whole realized it was over, as both bodies rejoiced together, closing their deal as she was willing to hand the winner her part of the agreement under the witnessing glares of the public.

As his libido and heat took over him, the divine shape of the trader swiftly faded out, giving place to a demeaning figure, commanding his lamb slowly to do his bidding. His hands reached out for her hips, with a firm grip holding her sides to met the pristine texture of his torso, nodding their crouches to touch as his face gently bites on her lips, pulling her eyes to meet his intentions and give in for her new master.

The claustrophobic audience closed in even more, as the outer layer of people hunted for a better display, unconsciously pushing the couple to the auction house balcony, as the bare back of the mistress met the hard wood of the counter, with the man introducing a growing hard wood of his own from his end. His fingers rose up on her body with a meticulous tenure, digging under the only piece of decency covering her upper body, as its reveal were a minor part of the man instigating her body as that single strip of cloth got pushed between her tits, while the arching lady over the bar had her shy touches to start undoing the seemingly holy mantle over her, curious to unveil the heat and thirst of the wolf under the cloak. 

The palm of his hands commanded over her breasts as much as their mouths had no moment deprived of rest, relentless their kisses became more tangled and untamed. Quickly the tongues and fingers reached a state of dancing so deep and moist within each other, melt and merged together in such a haste performance, all that suddenly mattered was to consumate the deal, as their grips overwhelmed one another with extreme hunger to satisfy their luscious wishes. Soon enough, the man behind the constellations of uniform surfaced, with his torso exposed by her curiosity, as the woman tried to mimic on him that same effect of tease and reveal of her attire.

She sat on the counter at the moment their mouths finally gave in to breathless recover for a moment, allowing her to finally inspect her owner, as fit and tempting as her thought ever envisioned his body. He finished pulling the vest out of his arms and down to his hips, without any concern in taking off the forearm gear, exposing his bare chest as it kept exhaling swiftly in almost perfect synchrony with the girl, with her voluptuous breasts sharp and keen for more of the knight's touches. Attentful, his lips showed haste, and didn't await for his lungs to fully recover before diving into her nipples, having a good taste as his fingers joined some of the stranger ones having a caressing grip at her waist and hips to savior her smooth skin just as passionate.

Panting heavily again as her eyes spectated so many people delighting themselves with the sight of her body being sucked and tasted by so many hands, the girl felt her legs both weak and moist in the most unusual way, as the multiple touches over her skin teased her senses relentlessly. Her consciousness was already drunk and overwhelmed by the excessive pleasure, but somehow all her ecstasy was taken even beyond as the lips of her partner dove down her body, with his kisses and licks joining the many caresses around her inner thighs, and his mouth starting to taste her drool as it already made a considerable mess between the couple and the puddle of her own essence under them.

The man took lead again and spread her trembling legs wide open, groping her skin with the many curious unknown hands he didn't mind to spare a smaller taste with, given his tongue had exclusive possession of what the others really envied to ultimately have. His hunger and thirst worked wonders for the naive girl, as the moves had twists and thrusts she couldn't anticipate, his head leading his chews and sucks around her lips and insides rough yet steady, fulfilling her yet warming her on the inside, forcing her body to subconsciously just desire for more, as her hips swayed and humped against the knight's head movements, carefully followed by her resting hands on his hair and her ever panting breath as she looked down with exhausted yet excited eyes.

While the surrounding crowd, just as mindlessly, began teasing more and more of her torso as the winner enjoyed his sweet prize with faster and rougher care, the fellow regulars of the backstreets of the Auction House watched in more reserved positions, yet attentfully from both sides of the wood counter, in both surprise and relief of the unveiling scenes before their eyes. After so many speculations and gossips, that perpetrated their reputation for so long, it was liberating to witness not only such a prominent figure admitting his lusting desires to the humble promiscuous girls of Haven, but more importantly people accepting as trivial, as if they had no shame or nothing to hide in those terms. 

As the voyeuring couple began to near their first climax, with the girl having a better grasp of the man's head with her crossed legs over him, for her heated humps to meet more of his devouring pleasure, the most self-guilting eyes began shifting their attention from the couple, and towards the crowd, looking towards each other in a sense of confiding among themselves their own new found happiness. Little by little, as the familiar pairs found themselves, they dug through the crowd to meet and kiss, even if not with true passionate motives, to celebrate the fact that they were free to give in to their libidos and confess publicly themselves as also part of the taboo everybody was part in, yet was ashamed to admit it.

Slowly, more people began to line themselves against the counter of the House. Escort girls and boys, either by themselves or followed along by their favorite clients, wearing the most revealing and temptive attires that they once feared showing in the crowded house front; love couples and groups, with their usual matching outfits in most cases, sharing more beyond their usual cuddles seen by the fountain and park of town square in a sudden burst of heated zeal; even the most unexpected of names made their way to counter, in a manner of opening up about their sexuality, their desires, or simply hopes of being at last loved for what they really were, and what they really wanted.

By the time the daring girl finally came to her orgasm and, briefly after, her senses, she noticed she wasn't the only focus of attention of the crowd anymore. As her curious eyes looked over to both sides, the Auction House had its counter filled with lecherous figures, sharing their affection and cravings, hands and lips began to tease and play with each others' bodies, which couldn't stop swinging and humping onto one another, in a general motion of feverish coupling as cloth and armor gave place to nudity and pleasure. Catching her breath still, the girl smiled at the sight, feeling herself proud and accomplished, as she looked down to her lover, pulling closer to her to share a taste of her own doing as their lips met for another heartful kiss, matching their surround couples as they had their own warm embraces.

Soon enough, the couple claimed the last part of their trade, as the shiny merchant pulled his member out of the celestial mantle, with its length hard and throbbing for her, as it laid over her soaked crotch and rubbed teasingly around her skin before they began to consumate the deal. As his thick girth started to make way inside her wet and warm insides, their bodies commenced the trancing dance all those watchful witnesses been expecting, with all their brave companion following suit, allowing their parts to be exposed and shared in the most diverse of ways. Dominants and submissives, givers and takers, singles, couples and gangs; it was a bacchanial paradise for the most insatiable and perverted of one's deepest thoughts.

Sweat and pheromones gradually faded into the ambient's scent and a faster pace and noise took over the wooden counter's scene, as holes fulfilled themselves and their partners' lust and parts, rubbing and humping ruthlessly together without any shame. Au contrair, it was the most proud of mornings for many of these city shadows, until then damned to roam the nights and dirty sidewalks for their needs and joys, while spending the day losing sleep in both regret and disgrace from what now seemed to be mere hypocrates, just as dirty and depraved as themselves. And, as time went on, they progressively conquered their place by force, if anyone were to ever contest it, by painting the town square bright and sticky, with their essences drooling out of their shafts and openings, mixing together on the surface and on themselves, lubing their skins to catalyze even more their achievement and coitus.

From that breakthrough forwards, as much as the skepticals excused that as a corruption of morals, most were smart or humble to conceed that sentiency over the oppressed and repressed promiscuity of the Order was necessary. That, as much as it wasn't a pillar to their grueling society, it was fundamental for all aspects of their lives, and marginalizing such for moral or historical values as a harmful as a perpetration of a lie. At last, people could be straight up front with their sexual intentions, and use them with as much freedom as anything else. Since then, as the crowd faded out as that day went, people would still sit on the wooden counter of the Auction House, attentful to find people to offer themselves, serve and please under the bid chart screens.


End file.
